The Next Chapter
by rockyb12110
Summary: 9 months after everything, bad news drops once more.The Final season of Kickin It and Shake It Up is happening.Will the cast stay together after?Will Leolivia, Zuke,etc.stay together forever?Or will there be drama?What happens when Olivia is caught "cheating"?What about Grace and her life-changing news?What about the unexpected wedding of Dylan and Hannah? IDRLY *Sequel*
1. Chapter 1

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 1; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

I laughed out loud as Leo and I as we walked through the beach. He had his arm around me. It was our day off and we decided to hang out. It felt only a few weeks ago we all went to a press conference about everything that has happen. It felt only a few weeks ago that I decided to report my foster parents and search for my siblings and Is real parents. For now, we were living with our Aunt Carla. It felt only a few weeks ago Leo and I made up. It felt only weeks ago I hated Zendaya.. But no, it was more than 9 months ago everything happened. Even though it was 9 months ago, everything still felt fresh in all of our minds. But now a days, all of us get along real well now, nobody hates each other anymore nor keeps any more secrets. A while ago, we were recording our third to the last episode of the season. I remember not too long ago we were still young and were recording the first season, now we are at our 7th season.

On the show, Kim and Jack are currently dating as well as Eddie and Kelsey, played by one of my best friends, Natalie Bacon, but she legally changed her name to Kelsey Vargas like on our show. Mika, played by Oana Gregory, and Jerry broke up a few months ago, or last season and Jerry is now dating Grace. Milton and Julie are still dating as well as Rudy and Bethany Applebaum. The newest episode was about Kim revealing that she could sing. This was one of my favorites.

"No, no, seriously. A fan seriously sent me a sculpture of my head and it look exactly like me." I laughed.

"Wow!" I was shocked. People were seriously crazy. Leo shrugged and smiled at me. Going on my tip-toes, I kissed his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by LMFAO

_Party Rockin' to the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

He groan and got his IPhone out of his pocket. I recognized the ringtone, it was Mateo. Leo pulled me closer to him and I put my arms around his waist while resting my head on his shoulder. I was wearing boots with high heels today so I was tall enough to at least be neck/chin height for him. Leo put it on speaker and put it out.

"What's up?"

"Yo! Jim wants us to urgently come to the studio apparently he has some big news."

"K, see you guys there in 20." With that, Leo shook his head at me and then lead us to his car. So much for quality time together, alone.

**Later**

When we got to the studio, we saw that everyone was already there. I look at Leo questionally, he gave me the same look. Taking a seat at the back, we saw Jim with a big, sad, smile. All of us gave each other confused looks. Grace, who was sitting on Mateo's lap spoke up,

"So Daddy, what's the big, big, news that you needed all of us to urgently come here to the studio on our day off?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As you know, we are at the start or actually the middle of our 7th season of Kickin it." Jim started pacing back and forth. We all motioned for him to continue. He faced us and sighed. "Kids, there is no easy way to say this. But unfortunately our run on Kickin' It is over. After the last episode of the 7th season, it's the end." All of our mouths dropped.

"Jim, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Jason. But Jim just shook his head sadly as well as everyone else while looking down on the floor. This couldn't be happening. All of us grew up on this show. It wouldn't be the same not coming here every day. This was our second home. Even though we all saw it coming, it was still sad. Everyone is grown up now, ready to move on to new and better projects. It is time to move on, time to go on and try new things, have more adventures. I sighed and looked at Leo who had a sad face. Leo grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"Everyone, I know that you guys are sad as well as I am. But I have some good news though." Everyone then shot their head up and looked at him with an atticpating look. Smiling big, he says, "We are going to have a mash up between Shake It Up and Kickin' It." This made everyone whisper to each other excitedly. But all of us had the same questions, how was this going to work, what is the plot, and why exactly are we doing a mash up between the two? More or less, we were all a bit sad still.

**Meanwhile at the Shake It Up studio (Bella P.O.V.) **

I was currently tanning on my day off when Zendaya and Luke interuppted me and told me that we all apparently had to go to the studio urgently. Confused, I still went. When I got there, everyone else was already there as well as Rob. He had a somber look on his face.

"As all of you know, we are entering or actually in the middle of our 7th season of Shake It Up." Rob started pacing back and forth. We all motioned for him to continue. He faced us and sighed. "Kids, there is no easy way to say this. But unfortunately our run on Shake It Up is over. After the last episode of the 7th season, it's the end." All of our mouths dropped.

"Rob, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Zendaya. But Rob just shook his head sadly as well as everyone else while looking down on the floor. This couldn't be happening. All of us grew up on this show. It wouldn't be the same not coming here every day. This was our second home. Even though we all saw it coming, it was still sad. Everyone is grown up now, ready to move on to new and better projects. It is time to move on, time to go on and try new things, have more adventures. I sighed and looked at Zendaya who shooked her head and looked down.

"Everyone, I know that you guys are sad as well as I am. But I have some good news though." Everyone then shot their head up and looked at him with an atticpating look. Smiling big, he says, "We are going to have a mash up between Shake It Up and Kickin' It." This made everyone whisper to each other excitedly. But all of us had the same questions, how was this going to work, what is the plot, and why exactly are we doing a mash up between the two? More or less, we were all a bit sad still.

**(AWWWW! Shake It Up and Kickin It is ending:(( I know it's a bit repeative but I wanted both of them to hear the news and there was no other way to really reword it. But I hope this is good though. So as they ask in the story.. What is going to the plot of it? What's going to happen next? I didn't really put much into it, like Cliffys and blah blah blah so I can't really ask much questions. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! I love all y'all who do. Please don't hate on me :/ Kay? BYEEE LOVE Y'ALL :))**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 2; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

Right after the meeting, an unknown person pulled me from Leo. I was about to scream, but it was just Grace.

"Grace? Wha- where are were going?" She turned around, still pulling me through the halls. Grace had a panicked face, tears ran down her face, her mascara going down her cheeks. I did all my might to stop her. "Grace, seriously what the hell?" Shaking her head, she pulled me into a dressing room. It was an extra/empty one, the one that we used when someone guest starred. She put her hands in her hair and started pacing back and forth.

"Oh my God." Grace was starting to hyperventilate at this point. She stopped at looked at me, tears went down faster than ever. "Olivia. I-I-I think that I-" She stuttered and stopped. I looked at her worried as she started sob. I took her into a tight hug, trying to calm her down. I have never seen Grace like this ever before. Grace and I, we were much like Kim on the show. Tough. Stubborn. So, seeing Grace like this worried me deeply. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I bring her to face me.

"Grace. Calm down for a second and tell me what's up." Looking into her eyes, I saw sadness, fury, worriness, and happiness? She took a deep breath and started to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening . Mateo and Leo. Graces' eye twitched and eyes widen. She as much as possible tried to look normal.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Leo asks confused.

"Yeah." Mateo agrees. We looked at each other. I frankly didn't know specifically why we were here. I mean I knew that Grace had to tell me something, I also know that it's something big as she was freaking out, but I wonder what it is that it has to be told in private. Mateo and Leo took a closer look at Grace. "Grace? Babe? Why are you crying?" He says. She gives a look at me. I shrug not knowing what to say or do. At least her makeup was almost gone and that her cheek was less wet. All she had was red eyes and her expression.

"Uh, uh." She stuttered for the 2nd time today. Mateo, who had a worried and confused look on his face, motioned for her to continue. There was an awkward silence. I slowly, side walked to the door by Leo. It had been so silent that you could practically hear a pin drop. The two were both staring at each other. Mateo with an anticipating, waiting, look. Grace with a scared, I don't know what to say or do, HELP ME, look on her face. Leo and I gave a knowing look at each other and Leo nodded.

"We're, we're just gonna go." Leo says awkwardly while grabbing my hand and slipping out of the room. Walking once again through the halls, Leo looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"What was that all about?" He says.

"I don't know. She kidnapped me and then we were interrupted. " I say shrugging.

"Hmmmm..." Leo says while scratching his chin and looking up. I roll my eyes. Suddenly, his face lit up and he says with joking confidence, "Maybe she broke a nail!" I glare at him and slap his chest.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" He rubbed his chest.

"OWWW." Leo whines. Rolling my eyes, I say,

"You deserve that. One time, Leo, one time." He laughed as both of us recalled that memory when all of us were at the beach and Grace litterally threw a fit when we were playing volley ball. So, she hits the ball and her nail broke and she litterally cried for half an hour. I sigh. She's crazy... But she's my best friend. Shaking my head, I gave him a serious, worried look, "But she really looked messed up." Leo stopped laughing and gave me a half sad smile while shrugging.

**-2 weeks later- **

We were all now currently waiting to get our scripts for the special Shake It Up/Kickin It mash up. Everyone was here and were all whispering to each other excitedly. Grace has gone MAI ever since that day and Mateo seemed a little bit sad ever since that day as well. Heck, I even asked Jim and he didn't know where his own daughter was. Niether did her mother. I planned to call her right after reherseal. For now, I had to focus on MY own thing. The script was finally in Jim, Chris, Lauren, and Maggie (Chris' assistant) were passing it out. When we all finally got it, all of us eagarly opened it.

_Summary_

_ The Shake It Up crew are traveling all over the country, dancing, to raise money for a charity. That's when their tour bus breaks down, unexpectedly, in the small town, SeaFord. They run into the Wasabi Warriors and ask for help. Rudy, the sensi, eargarly helped them as a chance to get their name on televsioin. However, Jack finds an interest in CeCe and almost cheats on girlfriend, Kim Crawford. Jealous, Kim seeks revenge. _

_ End of Summary. _

After just reading the summary, I was excited. I look at everyone in the room, everyone as well had the same feeling. Leo who was next to me, smiled at me and pushed up my glasses that I decided to wear instead today. I poked his chest a few times while saying,

"You. Are. A. Bad. Boy. Breaking up with me huh?" He laughed and kissed me gently.

"Does that make it up?" I smile and nod. We both then heard a gagging noise behind our Kickin it, director chair. Turning around, we saw Davis and Zendaya. Leo and I rolled our eyes.

"So, what's up love birds?" Davis says putting an arm around our shoulders. I stuck out my tongue at him and mocked him badly. Everyone laughed. Even though I was happy through the rest of the day (which by I finally got to read the rest of the script) in the back of my mind, I worried about Grace.

**(Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I am super busy with holiday parties, then homework on week days. Then on Thursdays I have piano lessons. I am also working on 4 stories at the same time now. **

**-Secrets Come Out (which I may update later on) **

**-100 Kick Moments**

**-Teasing(which I also have to update) **

**and this. UGHHH! But thank you all for all the reviews so far! I love them! Keep it up! But if you didn't...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!) **


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 3_

I laughed out loud once more as I tried to finish the scene. Jim yelled in both frustration and anger cut. Leo face palmed himself as well as the rest of the crew. We've been at this scene for an hour already. But there was always that one line that couldn't do at all. Pointing at Mateo, I complained/whined/yelled,

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Mateo threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I didn't do anything at all!" I burst out laughing again.

"HA,HA,HA! YES YOU DID!" Mateo cracked up a smile at this point,

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that then!" I shot back playfully. He threw his hands up in the air in defense.

"I can't help how I look at people!" He says trying not to laugh. I shook my head.

"Alright, alright, kids, I think that it shall be a wrap for today." Jim says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I knew he really wanted to finish up at least half way through the special one hour mash up for Kickin It/Shake It Up... But it wasn't my fault Mateo was funny! Everyone shrugged and either laughed or smiled at Mateo's and Is' antics as they left the set, going their own, separate, ways. We were almost finished with the first few scene though. All in all, it has been a long and hard day. Shaking my head, I walked to my dressing room. A picture of Grace and I on my mirror reminded me that I still had to call her. So, I then took out my IPhone from my bag and looked for her name. Finally finding it, I pressed call and called her. After a few rings, she answered,

"Hello?" Her voice cracked and it seemed like she was crying for a very long time now. I'll bet that she really was though.

"Grace! Finally! Where have you been? How are you? What the fuck happened? What were you trying to tell me? You never told me!" I say asking her questions rapidly. There was a long pause at the other end.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Liv. It's just-" Grace never finished the sentence as she started breaking down. At the same time, I felt familiar, strong arms go around my waist. Looking back, I saw Leo. Of course it was. He kissed me and then mouthed to me,

_"Who is that?" _I shook my head, too in to the conversation with Grace to talk to anyone else, and put a finger to my mouth.

"Look, Grace, just at least answer this question, where are you?" Another long pause. All I could hear was her sniffles from her crying. I could tell that she was debating whether she should tell me or not. God, I hoped she would. I really wanted to be by her right now and know what was going on. After a while of waiting, she finally says,

"Long Beach. Our spot." I smiled, remembering 0 our favorite spot.

_Flashback_

_ We were 16 at the time and were just driving around after I finally got my learner's permit. Nat or actually now Kelsey, Grace, Hannah, and I were in the car, randomly driving around California, when we finally stopped at Long Beach. Walking around town/beach, we came to a stop at a special place on the beach. It seemed both private and public. The place was where all the rocks were at. It was a little pond, but big enough since it had different small fish/animals swimming around it. Huge boulders surrounded it, making it private. From that point on, whenever we were bored with nothing to do, we would go to this spot to either watch the sunset, fish, or just lay here peacefully. It was a weird place in other words for many people if they ever discovered it. But this place was special for us. I remember that one time we invited all our friends and we had a camp fire and we were just hanging around, makin' music, dancing. That was one of the best nights I had in so long. _

_ Heck, that place was where Mateo asked out Grace. It held so many different and special memeories for each of us and or all of us. _

_Flashback Over._

"Grace, whatever you do, do not go anywhere, I'll see you in a few hours or so. I love you!" With that I slipped outta Leo's arms and started throwing random stuff in my bag. I felt Leo's stare at me, I knew that he must have been confused, but I could always explain it to him later as seeing Grace and finding out the problem is a must.

"Uh, Liv?" Leo says to me with a raised eyebrow. I turn around and put my sunglasses on at the same time.

"Yes?" I question him, trying to rush a bit. He gave me a look. I mentally rolled my eyes, I love my boyfriend and he was smart too, but sometimes he was soo stupid. This is one of those times. Shaking my head, I just grabbed his hand and led him out of my dressing room to go to the parking lot. I stopped in front of my red, beautiful, mustang/convertible that I got for my 19th birthday. "Hop in, we're going to go somewhere special." I commanded as I went in at the drivers' seat and started the car. Leo shook his head and got in. As I was about to leave, someone yelled stop. I did and turned around.

It was the girls. They ran to where I was still parked.

"Liv, I heard that you knew where Gracie is, take us with you?" Kelsey says with a pout and pleasing eyes. I smiled huge while saying,

"Of course." They returned the smile and Hannah, Kelsey, Bella and Zendaya hopped in.Leo had an awkward face by now, I gave him a look. "It's ok babe, you don't have to come." He sighed in relief and said,

"Thank you. But I still wanna know what happened slash what's wrong kay?" I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. The girls in the back groaned. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

When Leo got out, I started the car and went out of the parking lot, into the road.

_"Hang on tight G. We're on the way. Please do leave."_I thought to myself.

**(Hello! So this chapter was practically and really just a filler. I'm very storry for not updating soon enough, it's just that I had writter's block really, then you know we got the holidays, and plus I also have to update my other stories. **

**I hope that this was good. **

**So, what is seriously up with Grace? Sorry, that's all I can ask because nothing really happened in this chapter and plus if I do ask other questions, it'd spoil the next chapter. **

**Thank you all seriously for all the reviews and follows! I love y'all! You guys are the people that inspire me to contiune! **

**KEEP IT UP!**

**Also, if you wanted to know, **

**My Twitter(I tell you if/when I'm going to update my stories here and if I posting a brand new one!) That is- Rockyb12110**

**Kik- (If you have any suggestions or you just want to talk) Rockyb12111069**

**Instagram- (my private) Rockyb12110 **

**and I think that is all... **

**OH! Before I go, (and I wrote this in all of my stories that I updated too) am I the only one that noticed that Disney often pairs blondes and brunettes together? Like Skylar and Ryan in Girl Vs. Monster, Kim and Jack in obviously Kickin' It, Jake and Miley in Hannah Montana, Justin and Juliet in Wizards of Waverly Place, Bailey and Cody in Suite Life on Deck, Zack and Maya, also on Suite Life on Deck, Teddy and Spencer in Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally in well, Austin and Ally...etc. I don't know if that's just a coincidence or what but that just got me thinking during break. What do you think of my theory? Coincidence or a purpose?**

**Hmmm... Probably just a coincidence. **

**So, anyway, **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 4; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

The car ride was silent for a while. All you really heard was one of the girls' phones' going off. Hannah, who was next to me on the passengers' side, was the first to break the silence.

"Liv, what do you think is wrong with our Gracie?" She says with a worried look on her face. I shrug.

"I don't know Hannah, I wish I knew. I wonder what's so bad that she-she isn't really herself." Hannah just nodded in response, not knowing what to say next. The rest of the girls in the back bowed their heads and looked down. The rest of the car ride was silence once again, expect for the music on the radio, Hannah turned on. I heard Kelsey sung quietly to herself while looking out the window.

When we finally got there, we saw Grace's blue Mini Cooper. Parking quickly next to her, I stepped out of my car and locked it. Then, I ran across the beach to the spot. I felt the rest of the girls behind me, trying to keep up. I was first to get there. Grace had her chin on her knees and arms around her legs, she was still crying. Sand was all over her brand new red skinny jeans. Her eyes were red from crying and her bag looked like it was carelessly thrown next to her. I jogged next to her and put an arm around her. She sobbed into my shirt and I let her.

Few minutes later, the rest of the finally arrived. All of them put their hands on their knees and breathed heavily.

"Damn, Olivia, coulda slowed down a little, don't cha think?" Kelsey says panting in between the words.

"Whoo! Well, that was my workout for today." Bella says before sitting across from Grace. When Zendaya, Hannah, and Kelsey finally calmed down, they sat around Grace as well.

"Liv." Grace says suddenly. I look at her, she looks into my eyes. "I am such a bitch." I furred my eyebrows at her and shook my head.

"Grace, don't say that, you are ANYTHING but that." The other girls nodded in agreement. Kelsey then started to rub her back, trying to soothe her down. Grace shook her head vigorously, unconvinced.

"No. *sniffle* No. I made such a huge mistake." She says, ready to cry once more. We didn't push her to continue but tried to calm her down. Hannah reached out and rubbed her arm a little, trying to calm her down as well.

"You know you can tell us anything, right, G.?" Bella says, patting her leg. Grace just sobbed even more and a couple times, hiccupped. Bella pulled back her arm and threw her arms up while saying, "I'm sorry, I said that, it's true though. I take it back, if anything." Grace shook her head.

"Bell. Trust me it's not you. It's just. it's just, " She tried to continue but her eyes filled with more tears that threaten to spill.

"Shhh," I say rocking her while cradling her head a little. "Take your time. No one's rushing you." Grace sat up, still leaning on me for support. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she buried her head in her hands.

"I made such a huge mistake." Kelsey gave her a small, sad, smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"G. it's ok, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." Grace's head shot up.

"NO! THIS ISN'T THOSE KINDS OF MISTAKES! THIS IS A MISTAKE THAT I WISH I COULD TAKE BACK BECAUSE THIS MISTAKE CAN CAUSE MATEO TO LEAVE ME FOREVER! DON'T YOU SEE? I LOVE HIM WAY TOO MUCH TO LOSE HIM! BUT NOW I AM!" Grace hissed. Kelsey looked at her lap. Grace closed her eyes and shook her head. She softly then said, "I'm sorry, it's just that. It-it's so hard to take this all in. I just don't want him to leave me." Zendaya gave her a knowing look.

"Grace." She then puts her pointer finger up. "That boy loves you and I can assure you he will never leave you. Hell, Mateo would jump out of an airplane for you if you asked him too. I swear, he's fallen for you. He's whipped. He could never hate you at all." Grace bit her lip.

"You know she's right, Grace. Besides what's the huge thing anyway? Everyone loves you and is worried about you. They think that you died or something." Hannah says. A few more tears went down her cheek.

"I wish, I did." She whispers. I hit her.

"What the hell Grace!? Don't you dare say that!" I say scolding her for saying such a thing. She just shook her head and buried her head in her knees. I eyed her bag, a piece of paper and something in a zip-lock seemed to be falling out. Slowly, I transferred Grace to Kelsey's shoulder, and walked over to her bag. Picking it up, I saw the piece of paper much clearer now. Reading it and inspecting what's in the bag, my mouth dropped.

"This-this isn't true right Grace? Please tell me that this is only a huge joke. Because, you got me." I say stuttering a bit. She looked up and gave me a sad look. Grace nodded and said,

"Yes, yes it is. Now, you know why he'll hate me. And no it isn't." I bit my lip. The other girls tried to peek at the paper from the ground. Shaking my head sadly, I sat back next to her. Closing my eyes and sighing, I rubbed her back.

"Well, you can count on me to be here every step of the way. " She gave me a small smile.

"What is it?" Hannah asks curiously, again trying to peek at the paper.

"Grace." I say, asking for permission. She just nodded before sobbing once more. When the rest of the girl read the paper and took it all in, Hannah furred her eyebrows.

"Is this what I think it is?" Grace sighed and said,

"Yes. Yes, it is." Taking a deep breath, she says shakily, "Guys, I'm pregnant." The rest of the girls gasped.

**(Hey, guys! I hope that this is good! So, now you know what's happened to Grace! Sorry it took so long, it's just that I knew how this chapter should go, but I didn't really know how to write it. So, I guess you could say I had minor writer's block. Anyway, what do you think?**

**So, what's the girls' reaction? Will they be mad, sad? Or will they help her out? What about Mateo's response? And her and his parents? What's going to happen next? **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love y'all! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!) **


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 5; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

"What?" Bella said shakily.

"I'm having a baby and Mateo is the father." She says clearer. The girls bowed their heads down. Zendaya, who had her eyes closed, shook her head.

"Does-does he know?" She says stuttering. Grace shook her head, "no" and let tears fall down slowly.

"Grace, you know you're going to have to tell him. It's _his_ baby after all." Hannah says.

"Not only that but how are you going to hide it from him? What are you just gonna stay here till that baby is out?" Kelsey questions after. Grace looked at her head and shook her head while letting tears fall once more and said,

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."

Silence fell in the room. All I had done was pull Grace towards me and hugged her tightly.

"Look, we promise that if that stupid asshole doesn't support you, we will. Okay, G?" Bella says reassuringly, breaking the silence. Grace just nodded slowly, very unsure. Suddenly a person barged in.

Mateo. All of us girls looked at each confused, minus Grace. Mateo had no clue, as to having a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, Leo told me you guys were here, so I decided to follow you, Liv. " He paused and looked at Grace. His smile fell off his face and a confused one took over. "What's going on here?" We all stood up and looked at Grace, who was still sitting down, head on her hands.

"Um, we'll leave you two alone. Come on girls." Zendaya says awkwardly. All of us nodded at Mateo and left him and Grace.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls wanted to take a want on the beach and around town... I didn't, so Zendaya told me they'd just take a cab home. Shrugging, I went to my car and started heading to L.A. once more.

**(Grace P.O.V.) **

As the rest of the girl filed out, I looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Mateo.

"Grace, baby, what's up? You know you could tell me anything right?" He says while walking over to me, but stops when he sees the paper and bag. For a while, he just stood there and stared at it. It kinda scared me a little. Bending down, he picked up the two items and scanned the paper with his eyes and look back and forth between the two. I knew that he was freaking out. "Is, is, this what I think that this is?" I looked up a little bit more so I could meet his confused eyes. I didn't let the tears in my eyes go, I held it in as I nodded slowly while quietly as possible say,

"Yes, yes it is."

"Is, is it mine?" He says slowly, stuttering. I bit my lip to hold in the tears as long as possible.

"Yes, yes it is." I repeat quietly. Mateo said nothing more as he sat in front of me, the two items still in both hands. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, I felt a bit more safe as I did so.

"When and were you even going to tell me?" He says, anger peeking out a bit. I took a quick glance at his hands, then back down at my shoes.

"I'm sorry." I say, barely audible. "I'm sorry, I ruined our lives." I shook my head and then said a bit louder, "I'm sorry I ruined yours, but I thought that if I ran away, it would be for the best. That way, you, you don't need to worry about me or the paparazzi and public that will ruin your career." I paused and then quietly mumbled looking down at the ground once more, "Though, I WAS going to tell you soon." Silence. Silence took over the room. I took a glance at Mateo, he had his head in his hands and his eyes closed, tightly.

"Grace…." He says, trailing off before…

**(Olivia P.O.V.) **

"CUZ I'M SLIPPIN' INTO THE LAVA AND I'M TRYIN' KEEP FROM GOIN' UNDER! BABY, WHO TURNED THE TEMPERATURE HOTTER? CAUSE I'M BURNING UP, BURNIN' UP FOR YOU BABY!" I sung loudly and danced horribly in the car as I drove on the highway.

Yes, I was listening to my old mix from my IPod, which meant that a bunch of old songs were on there. So, sue me for being old.. But ya gotta admit, Burning up by the JoBros is addicting and awesome. God, did I miss those old times….

Sooner or later, I had finally gotten home. I quickly turned and parked into the driveway. Getting out of the car, I leaned on the driver's door and sighed.

Today was a long day and I was too tired. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard,

"Hey, Liv." Leo. I looked at him and pouted. He gave me a playful pout back.

"Can Livvy get a big huggy?" I say in my cute, baby voice. He smiled and walked over to me from next door, arms out. When he got to me, he wrapped his arms around me, tightly and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled,

Both of us stayed in this position for a while before I grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Want anything?" I ask him as he wandered off to the living room and I went to the kitchen.

"No!" He yelled in response. I shrugged and got myself a bottle of water before running to sit next to him on the couch….. or jump on him on the couch. I laid my head on his lap as he stroked my hair, soothingly. Before I got a chance to close my eyes and let sleep take over me, Leo asks curiously, "So, what up with Grace?" I frown,

"Wellllll…" I say in a high pitch while sitting up. Leo rose an eyebrow at me. I looked down, wondering wheter I should tell him or not. "Welll, I should let Grace tell everyone on her own…." I paused and mumbled, with my country accent showing a bit. "Or maybe you'll see on T.V. reallll soon." Leo just shrugged and pulled me into his chest, FINALLY let sleep take over.

**(OOOOO! LOLOL I LEFT Y'ALL'S ON A CLIFF HANGER HAHAH! **

**Oh, and I was listening to music (which was old music) and soooo I decided; HEY! I wanted to leave y'all's on a cliffy, so hence….. lol Olivia dancing and singing to Burning Up by The Jonas Brothers…**

**Hey, is it bad to still love em? Whatever I do! Lololol….**

**I remember when Joe used to be so hot…. … (Like he was cute and hot on Camp Rock) **

**LOLOL SORRY! But um, so what is Mateo's reaction once again? What will the press say if they ever find out? What's going to happen? What's everyone else's reaction? Will they break up? **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! Y'ALL'S INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Btw, I'm sorry but ALL updates on ALL my stories are going to be quite slow as I now have school and barely have anytime. **

**#RANDOM SHOUT OUT- TO TEAMKIMANDJACK on Twitter and Instagram =) **

**OK BYE!  
REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!=))**


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 6; (Olivia's .) _

I was sleeping peacefully on Leo's chest when I was suddenly awoken, violently.

"Mehhh." I groan. I was way too tired to wake up. Plus, Leo's realllyy comfortable.

"Liv, as much as I don't wanna wake you, you have to see this yourself." Leo says softly. Aw, he was so sweet, even if he was trying to wake me up quickly. Slowly opening one eye, I saw Leo had a shock face with wide eyes. I turned to where he was looking. At first I didn't get why he had been so shock, but when I did, my jaw dropped and slowly my face looked similar to Leos'.

**On T.V. **

_"Helloo, everybody! Cindy James here once again with the daily report on TMZ's special and also everyone's favorite, "Caught you!" Well, first of all, what we have here right now is Demi Lovato dating Joe Jonas, AGAIN?" Cindy's mouth dropped "shockingly" at this. "Seriously! Jim what do you think about this?" She asks Jim and looks at him. _

_ "These two really gotta make up their minds. Fist their together, then they're not, then they are. I mean seriously! Let's take a look of some of our hidden paparazzi cameras backstage on the X-Factor, where Demi is now helping to judge and Joe Jonas guest judging. " *Shows picture of the two kissing, hugging, and laughing together.* _

_ "Now, the only thing that I don't get is that they constantly argue during the show. What is this madness Jim?" Cindy exclaims. _

_ "I don't know Cindy. But incoming to our next report, Grace O'Doherty, daughter of the director and writer of the Disney XD hit T.V. show; Kickin It, pregnant?" _

_ "Today, Ms. O'Doherty was seen walking back to her car in Long Beach, California and was caught with a pregnancy test! Now pictures show that it is unclear whether it is positive or not. But if she was so worried that she might have been pregnant, chances are she is!" During the whole time, pictures of Grace holding the test in her hand went through. _

_ "Now, the REAL question is... Who. Is. The. Father.?" Jim asks raising an eyebrow. _

_ "And does father O'Doherty know?" Cindy adds on. _

_ "Now Cindy, reports say that Mr. Mateo Arias is Grace O'Dohertys boyfriend. Could it be him? Or was she cheating?" _

_ "Well, Jim, if so, are they going to get married? Does he know? And, are. They. Ready. To. Have. This. Child.? "_

_ "Well, moving on, Cindy-" _

**Off T.V. **

What Jim had said next was never heard as Leo turned off the T.V.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yells after a moment of silence. I nodded sadly. Looking at me he looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Positive." I say but very hesitantly. His eyes widen, I knew he wasn't going to take it as well, considering he thinks of her as his little sister.

**Meanwhile (Grace P.O.V.) **

"GRACIEL CAMILLA O'DOHERTY! GET DOWN HERE INSTANTLY!" I heard my father yelled at me from downstairs. I was guessing he saw the report.

But meanwhile, I was upstairs. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and reassured myself that everything was going to be alright considering of what happened earlier.

_**Earlier **_

___"I'm sorry." I say, barely audible. "I'm sorry, I ruined our lives." I shook my head and then said a bit louder, "I'm sorry I ruined yours, but I thought that if I ran away, it would be for the best. That way, you, you don't need to worry about me or the paparazzi and public that will ruin your career." I paused and then quietly mumbled looking down at the ground once more, "Though, I WAS going to tell you soon." Silence. Silence took over the room. I took a glance at Mateo, he had his head in his hands and his eyes closed, tightly. _

_ "Grace…." He says, trailing off before walking over to me and kissing me on the lips. When we pulled away, I looked at him confused. "Yes, I'm mad. But only because you didn't come to me first. I love Grace and I promise you we will get through this together. No matter what. I don't even care if people start to hate on us, they're just going to have to realize that I'm in love with you and you are in love with me and that both of us are happy." _

_ End. _

Going down, I saw my dad, angrier than ever. My two sisters, Lily and Katie, just smirked and snickered in the background. My mom had a sad smile. I knew she was happy for me but was still sad. Taking a deep breath, I say,

"Look dad, yell at me all you want but you have to realize I'm 18, almost 19 if I may add, I think I am able to handle this myself. It's of course Mateos'. We talked about this earlier today and both of us are happy and do not regret a single thing because both of his are in love. And you are just going to have to accept that whether you like it or not. But, I mean you saw it coming anyway, after all a few more years until we can legally get married. If you want to kick me out, fine. I'll just get my own apartment with the money I saved up or live with Mateo." With that, I ended my mini speech. Everyone just looked at me for a while until my dad walked over to me and hugged me, tightly.

"Well, looks like you guys have it figured out. Look Graciel, I just- I just cannot accept that my own baby is growing up, but I guess I'm just going to have to." I smile after, hugging him tighter. "But if you ever need anything, daddy's here." I smile bigger than ever.

**At the Arias' household. (Mateo P.O.V.) **

2 hours. It's been 2 hours since my mother started to lecture me about the whole baby thing, even though I explained to her that we've got everything set. My brother just sat there laughing at me, my mother scolding him sometimes.

When my father got home, I was so happy. But it quickly faded away as he sat me down at the dining table and sat down across from me. He had the most serious look on his face EVER. I was literally trembling. Moses was behind him trying to hold in his laughter. Mother behind me, probably giving my father _the eyes. _

After about 10 minutes of pure silence, my father spoke finally. He cracked up a huge smile and high fived me while saying,

"I'm proud of you my boy. Congrats! If you need anything Papi is here. Ay, promise me one thing though." I laugh and smile while saying,

"What?"

"You name the baby after either me or your mother and teach that baby some good Spanish." He says winking. I laughed again, this was the reason why I was closer to my Papi and loved him. Turning around, I literally saw steam coming outta my mother's ears. Oh and she was ANGRY. Papi looked at me and said, "Boy, ejecutar el niño ejecute. EJECUTE!" My eyes widen and ran for my life. In a distance, I heard Moses still laughing.

**(Hey y'all's! Please don't hate me! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this but you gotta understand, I have sooo many things to do. **

**Also I kinda ran outta ideas. **

**But anywho, this was sorta like a filler chapter so... yep. I can not really ask much questions so.. mehh... **

**Bahaha! THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! YALL'S MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! =) **

**KEEP IT UP! **

**Again, sorry if I don't update soon. **

**RANDOM SHOUT OUT TO- TeamKickAndNatalina! or who I believe/hope it's teamleoliviaandkick from Instagram =) haha. **

**BYEe **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 7-(Olivia P.O.V.) _

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since we officially finished Kickin It. Two weeks since we officially finished Shake It Up. Two weeks since everything's changed.

But the only that really kills me, is that no one really seems to care. Everyone's moved on since after the 1 week. Everyone one has bigger and better projects now. Everyone has to find another job. Everyone has their own thing to take care of now.

For example, Mateo has a new project now, he's going around California for the next few weeks, (Also, making sure that he stays as close as possible to a now 3 month pregnant Grace and making sure that no attention comes toward them... Or in other words, trying to be as normal as possible.) on a little mini 'dance' tour. Bella, Zendaya, and Kelsey are now working on a new T.V. show. Hannah and Dylan are taking a break from the Hollywood life. Alex is now a part of some other T.V. show on ABC Family. Leo as well has a different project.

And me? Ha, I'm not really doing anything right now. All I really want to do is relax and not really think about anything.

Currently, I was sitting on my bed, just reading some fan tweets. I swear, almost all of them are so sweet to me. I am truly grateful to have some of the best fans in the whole wide world.

Just then, I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

_Billy. _

I smiled real quick, thinking about how Billy and Kelli are now together. It didn't really surprise me, however. I always thought that they had a bit of a _"spark" _in them.

"Hey, Billyyy." I say, answering the phone. I heard him chuckle over the phone. He was 20 now, almost 21. I can't believe how much all of us are now growing up. I still remember being the tiny tot 14 year old amateur actress.

"Hey Liv. Little birdie told me that you're not doing anything today. Wanna go somewhere with me and Kelli? We are super bored as well." I smiled.

"Yeah! Sure! It'll be fun!" Billy chuckled once more.

"Kay, pick you up at 2."

"Love you! Send Kelli my love too!"

"Love you too! Promise! And bye!" After, I hung up. With that being done, I stood up and got ready for them. By the time I was done, it was already about 1:45.

Sighing, I flopped down on the couch next to Cade. He looked at me as if I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and scooted away.

"Hey, hey!" A familiar voice said behind me. Turning around, I saw my oldest sister, Morgan. I gave her a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" I ask. She shrugged. I took notice of how she got blonde streaks, coloring her dyed black hair. "Did you get your hair done again?" Morgan smiled at me before walking behind me and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yes, I actually did. I'm thinking of going back to my old roots but I don't know, I really like how I look with my black hair." I laughed and shook my head at her.

"You're weird, Morgan."

"You just noticed that Livvy?" Cade says to me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed even more while Morgan stuck out her tongue at him.

"You suck Cade." She then says, punching him lightly. Cade just rolled his eyes. "So, where's mom and dad?" Cade and I looked at each other.

"We actually do not know." I paused before shrugging as I said, "Meh, it's not like Cade need supervision anyway." My eyes narrowed at him, warning him silently. Suddenly, the doorbell rung, giving me the signal that Billy and Kelli were here.

"Well, that's me. Bye you two. Cade tell mom and dad that I'm leaving for a while. Morgan stay as long as possible to watch Cade." The two just nodded as I made my way to the front door. I was simply greeted by Kelli and Billy. I smiled and waved at them before giving the two a warm hug.

"So where off to?" I say when we were in the car settled down. Me in the back middle, Billy driving, and Kelli on the passenger seat.

"Hmm, well, Billy and I were thinking about going to visit Mr. Howard in San Diego." Kelli says wiggling her eyebrows at me. I groaned. As much as I wanted to see my perfect boyfriend, it was going to take FOREVER to get from north L.A to San Diego. It takes about at least 2-4 hours to get there, especially because of the traffic.

Leo was currently doing a meet and greet in San Diego for a few days before going to Hollywood to work on something that he never really told me.

I sighed and gave in. It HAS been 2 and a half days since I've seen him anyway. Not only that I'm not really doing anything at home, plus there's nothing going on the next day either.

About 1 hour in, I was seriously bored... And I was guessing that Kelli had been super bored as well. She then looked back at me and gave me an evil smile. Quickly, I got the message.

Kelli then turned on the radio and turned it to "Girl on Fire." At first you couldn't really hear it but when it got to our part, oh, it became so loud.

"BECAUSE THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIREEEEEE!" Kelli and I belted out. Turning to Billy, even though he had had sunglasses, you could tell his eyes were buldging out and that you could see his pain. The rest of the ride, we totured him by conutninsaly singing the song... And the rest of the ride was about 2 hours long. When we got out of the car, Billy seriously jumped out yelling,

"FFFREEEEEEDDDDOOOMMMM!" I pretty sure that they paparazi got really good pictures of Billy freaking out... Yeah... They all looked at him weird... Hmmm... I guess we'll tune in to TMZ later...

**(bhahaha! Poor Billy! Yes, I just HAD to include him and Kelli. What? I'm now, currently, obesssessed with the two now. BAhaha! **

**Yeah... This is sorta like a filler chapter... Sorry! But I really want this story to be longer than, "I Don't Really Like You." Bahah **

**Oh and Look y'all's I'm seriously SOOO sorry for not updating this but I was really busy, especially with the MANY and I mean MANY exams I had. Not to mention and you would know if you followed me on Twitter, YouTube, and Instagram... **

**I MET LEO HOWARD AT THE CHICAGO MEET AND GREET! I have solid proof too. If you search on YouTube, Leo Howard meet&greet 2013, Chicago. Part 5. and the username is Kim Bermudez and when you see the video, you'll see a girl and Leo together... Yup =) That's me =) Haha! But yep... Met him on Saturday; 2-2-13**

**Yep. **

**=) **

**Thank you seriously for reviewing! You guys are awesome and you guys inspire me to keep writing this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! **

**BYE!=)) **


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 8- (Olivia P.O.V.) _

Kelli and I looked at each other with a straight face but eventually we both burst out laughing. We high-fived each other before wiping the tears out of our eyes. Billy, who stood up, finally, looked at us and shook his head while giving us "the evil eye." This only made us laugh even more.

When we finally settled down, we got out and started out of the parking garage. Kelli gave Billy her puppy dog face seeing as Billy pouted and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the two. Young love. The second time I looked back, I saw the two hugging and smiling at each other.

Shaking my head, I ran off to the entrance of the hotel Leo was holding his meet and greet at. I did my best to hide myself with the sunglasses and black hoodie, which was kind of both Leo's, and walked over to the check in center.

When I got pass the lady who was working the check in center, despite her suspicious looks at me, I wrapped the blue wristband she gave me and ran through the hotel looking for my Leo. When I saw him, the line for his meet and greet was short.

I was guessing that since he's been here earlier, everyone that came has already met him and what not. Either that or judging how it was around 5 or so, everyone was either at dinner or somewhere else considering Leo was going to have a night session which is at 7:30 and an afternoon one.

But then, I noticed that more and more people where coming so I made myself or tried to make myself not obvious.

Finally, I fell into the line, I was about the 2nd to "meet him for the very first time." A smirk fell onto my face as I tried to act all giggly like a fan of him would and I would try to pretend I really was a fan until he'd notice.

Looking back, I saw Billy and Kelli go to the back and greet momma Howard. I smiled as Momma, yes all of us call her momma since she insisted way back when, gasped in surprise and gave them both a tight hug.

When I was next, I gave the ticket to Josh, a guy Leo and I have known forever that works with us, and put on a huge smile as Leo wrapped it up with a fan before me. Josh eyed me carefully but I just gave him a small wave, pretending I had not known them.

"Hi, I'm Leo Howard and you are?" Leo then says sticking out his hand. Mentally, I shook my head, he didn't even notice his own girl friend.

"HIIII!" I say in a weird accent and stalker-ish voice. I could tell Leo was getting really weirded out. "I'M GIA" I say with a big smile and then grabbed his hand and shook it really hard. Leo had a big fake smile on his face after. I smiled it was working.

"Okay..." Leo says trailing off. "Well, Gia, it's really nice meeting you. How old are you?" He says to me while guiding us to where you could take the picture.

"I'm 17 almost 18." I lie. What? I had to make it more believable.. Plus, I really could pass off as a younger person too. He nodded to me.

I looked into his eyes and then his lips. I bit the inside of my lip, hard. It was really taking every bit and piece of me, not to kiss him and stay in character.

After we took the picture, we walked over to the little table he had set up so he could sign the picture we took. I nervously played with my hands as he signed the picture of us together.

How does he not notice and recognize me?

Looking at Billy and Kelli, I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today at them, they were both playing with each other and laughing. Momma Howard, although, was paying more attention to Josh and Jenny.

Seriously, I wasn't that unrecognizable!

After Leo signed our picture together, he gave it to me with a smile.

I couldn't take it anymore, he looked so innocent.

I then took off the glasses and hood and waved innocently at him. His eyes widen as he stood up in shook. His mouth dropped.

"Olivia!" He says happily.

"Leo!" I say laughing as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asks me when he pulled away. I pretended to look at him with a confused face.

"Psh, duh, I'm here to meet Leo Howard." I say in a pretend obvious tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe you just couldn't stay away, so you come here." Leo says with a smirk and wink. I playfully pushed him. He laughed and pulled me into the kiss I was waiting for the whole time I got here. Happily, I kissed back.

On the corner of my eye I saw the people crowd more so than it was. Flashes went off and whispers went through out the room. We didn't care though. We missed each other.

When we pulled away, we stayed in a long, lasting hug until a little girl tugged on my er, Leo's sweatshirt. I smiled and bend do to her.

"Hi." She says shyly. "I'm Cassidy and you're rwelly pretty. I saw you on T.V."

"Aw, thank you Cassidy. You're really pretty too." I say and then tickling her sides. She giggled.

"Can I have your autograph?" Cassidy says cutely.

Cassidy looked similar to me, she had chocolate brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a few facial features... She kinda of looks like me when I was younger, but of course different considering that Cassidy was a whole different person to me. ... She reminded me of Leo and me mixed together... It's odd...

I nodded and Leo passed me a sharpie and a piece of paper.

I then wrote,

_To Cassidy, _

_ The cutest little girl in the world and my biggest fan. _

_ I love you! _

Smiling, I gave it to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Looking up, I saw a woman. I knew that it was a fifty percent chance that it was Cassidy's mom. "Can I take a picture of you and my daughter? I'm sorry if it's a bother but she talks about you all the time. She's truly your biggest fan."

"It's not a bother, don't worry." I say. "Of course you can."

After she took the picture. I gave Cassidy one last hug before waving bye to Leo and walked over to where the two love birds were. I swear, those two are going to eat their faces off one day... Well, then again I shouldn't be talking...

"Hi, momma!" I say.

"Olivia! Such a surprise! I missed you sweetheart. You need to come over more, neighboor." Shy says. I laugh and hugged her back. When suddenly, I was violently pulled away from Momma and to where Billy and Kelli were.

"What the heck?" I ask. They shook their heads. The expression on their faces made my own face soften. "What happened?"

"This." Billy says before having me look at his phone. I gasp and put a hand over my mouth.

THIS. WAS. NOT. REAL.

**(BOOM! CLIFF HANGER! XD BHHAHA! Extra long for y'all's. **

**Bhaha! I love putting cliff hangers.. It's fun xD. **

**So... What's the surprising thing? Will it affect everyone? Good or bad? **

**I'm not good at asking questions anymore bhaha... but still... Yeah... **

**Thank you to allll my reviewers! You guys are the best! I LOVE Y'ALL'S! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!=))**


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 9; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

"Are you guys messing with me?" I say. They shook their heads.

"Look, just in case they don't want anyone to know without them knowing it, we should discuss this later." Kelli says in a low voice narrowing her eyes at me. I simply just nodded. I was speechless, shocked, and just surprised.

I then took a seat next to Billy and Kelli. The whole time I was looking down at the ground and tapped my foot impatiently.

It was killing me. I had to call to make sure it was true. I had to do a major freak out.

It was almost the end of today and it was killing me how long this was taking. Every time I opened my mouth, Billy and Kelli would give me a warning look. I'd then sigh and give up.

The only thing that was pretty much keeping me calm and alive was my phone. The whole time I was looking at the invitation. One good part is that Dylan texted me that everything will be explained later at In and Out Burger in L.A. I definitely couldn't wait for this stupid thing to be over. Like I said, I'm dying.

When the last fan was done, I almost leaped out of my seat and thanked God. BUT being the mature one, I silently got up and dragged Leo, Billy, and Kelli out of the door.

Getting settled in the car, Billy driving again, Leo in the passenger seat, and me and Kelli in the back. Taking a deep breath, I then scream,

"OHMYGOSH!" Kelli and I squeal holding hands and looking at each other. We scream again. Leo turned around and looked at us confused/weirdly. Ohhh. Realization hit Kelli and I, Leo didn't know.

"What are you girls going crazy about?" Leo asks us. I look at Kelli, she nodded.

"Hannah and Dylan are getting married." I say. Leo froze.

"What?" I nodded. I too was in shock. "But, that can't be possible! When? HUH?" He asks, with a shock face.

"Whenever." Kelli answers him. "I think this weekend though. But anyway, _they _have explaining to do. Which is why we're going to speed drive to L.A. so that we can go to the In and Out Burger, which is where everyone is going to go. Including the lovely couple." I nodded after Kelli said that. Leo just sat there, frozen, and staring at us.

Billy spoke up, breaking the mini silence between us.

"You know, I still can't believe it either. I mean _them?_ Honestly, I always thought that if one of us were ever to do it- it'd be either Kelli and I, or you two." He says referring to me and Leo.

"Truee... But it's their choice, if they want to do that, then the least we can do is be happy for em." I say. Leo sighed and turned around. Kelli shrugged and looked outside.

The rest of the car drive was silent minus the few dings and ringtones signaling that there was a notification for one of us.

When we got to In and Out Burger, we quickly rushed it. We saw everyone with a bewildered look on their face. The whole Kickin it gang was here. Bella, Tristan, Bella, and Luke were here as well. Well.. almost everyone was here. The only people that wasn't here was the lovely couple.. Hannah and Dylan.

Everyone was sitting at a really long table. Considering it was really late by now, the restaurant was almost empty, so we were pretty much the only people here. everyone was have small little conversations with each other.

I took a seat next to Grace and Mateo, Leo sitting beside me as well, of course.

"Dude, do you guys think that they're serious?" Leo says quietly to Grace and Mateo while putting and arm around me.

"Yo, I don't know. Man, I think they've either gone crazy or they're playin' a real big joke on us." Mateo says quietly as well. Grace nodded, seriously.

"But if they're not, I totally call being maid of honor." Grace says with a smile. My mouth dropped.

"Heck no. Stick to the plan." I says. The guys looked at us weirdly. Grace and I rolled our eyes.

"When we were younger, we planned that Kelli, me, Grace, Hannah, and Kelsey would all be maid of honor at least one time at our wedding." They still looked confused. Grace continued on.

"Like, I'm suppose to be the maid of honor for Hannah. Olivia for mine. Kelli for Olivia. Kelsey for Kelli and Hannah for Kelli. It's weird and random pick but it doesn't really matter."

"Okay..." Mateo says. Us girls rolled our eyes again.

"Any who, how was the meet and greet in San Diego?" Grace asks, changing the subject. Leo and I looked at each other.

"Meh, it was okay." Leo says shrugging. I nudged Grace.

"What about you, Mrs. Arias?" I say with a wink. She smiled at me. Grace was about 3 months now, almost 3 and a half months.

"It was okay. Today, I called the doctor and he said that next month, we could get an ultra sound." Grace says excitedly. I laugh. I was really happy for the two. Despite that they were young, I think that both of them were pretty mature for their age.

"Yes and I cannot wait." Mateo says with a huge smile on his face. Leo and I returned it.

"Yo, turning into an adult, now Teo?" Leo says teasingly. Mateos' eyes widen.

"Heck no!" All of us laugh.

"How's your little mini tour?" I ask him. He shrug.

"It's okay. I mean I guess it kind of annoys me that I'm away from my Gracie and that I'm not helping her move in the apartment." Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mateo, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything else." We laugh, that was our Grace.

"What about the rumor?" I ask. The two shrug again.

"I don't know, we just kind of avoid them I guess." Leo and I nodded understandingly.

"So, when's Dylan and-" I cut Leo off.

"Speak of the devil." I then point to the entrance. Sure enough the love birds were here.

**(And there we go. Bhaha. Yep. **

**So what are they going to say? Is it true?  
Thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys =)) Every one of you are so sweet =) **

**Random shoutout to- Live-Learn-Love-Laugh =)**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLOW =))**


	10. Chapter 10

The Next Chapter

_Chapter 10:(Olivia P.O.V.) _

All the quiet conversations between everyone at the table immediately stopped. Silence. Everyone looked at Hannah and Dylan, who were holding hands. Both of them took a seat at the far end of the table/head and acted as nothing was ever wrong as they picked up a menu and started to look over it.

We all looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. We leaned forward to them and wait impatiently for them to speak.

Hannah was the first to look over the menu and see everyone staring at her. She bit her lip.

"Hey, everyone." She says causally, but considering she was my best friend, I could tell on the inside she was nervous.

Everyone gave her and Dylan another look. Hannah sighed and elbowed Dylan in the stomach.

"Ow." He complained. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Dylan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up and resting his hands on the table.

"Okay, so many of you guys are here because you heard that Hannah and I were getting married and wanted to know if it was true, rather than enjoying In and Out's Burgers. " He paused and everyone let out a humorless laugh. "Well, the rumor is true and whoa have you heard that they are selling cheese fries here?" Dylan says quickly before sitting down and burying his head in the menu. My mouth dropped because I heard every single word. I lightly tapped Leo's chest with the back of my hand. Leo looked down at me and nodded.

"Are you guys fucking crazy?" Bella blurts out loud. Everyone looked at her, including the lovely married to be couple. Bella throws her hands in the air. "Hey, we were all thinking it." She says shaking her head. Grace and I looked at each other and we bit our lips. It was true.

I saw Hannah sigh and stand up. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, I know that this is crazy and is just like the spur of the moment but can't you guys be happy for us?" She questions us. "I mean you guys are our friends, much more our _best friends _and I really thought that you guys would give a little consideration on our decision. But, and I know that all of you guys know this as well, we really love each other and we're at legal age for Vegas. I mean sure we could have waited a few more years but we decided that it was the best timing because all of us were afraid that if this doesn't happen now, our wedding in the future wouldn't have you guys. We were both really afraid that all of us were going to drift apart and move on with our lives, have better projects, get even _more _big, and more. And we didn't want to have a celebration without you guys because we really love you guys. Sooo, aside from the fact of that we already thought of everything and I know you guys are worried and all but don't worry we'll be fine. Just please don't be mad at us."When Hannah finished her little speech, she sat down and looked over the menu once more while everyone looked down.

She was right. To be honest we were already drifting apart now. Like seriously. I mean now a days, I barely get to see everyone aside from Leo considering he lived next door to me and the fact that he was my boyfriend.

There was only special times when all of us really got together and hang out but it really wasn't the same as seeing each other every day.

Sure, I'd see Grace since she was about ten minutes from me and that I'd make sure I'd spend special time for her because she was my best, best, best, friend. But again, still not the same.

I looked up and Leo, who was biting his lip. I knew he also knew that what Hannah had said was true. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

At the other end of the table, Hannah and Dylan were quietly whispering to each other. Hannah was still nervous and Dylan was probably trying to calm her down. Looking around, everyone was whispering to each other as well, I knew everyone felt sorry for what they said but I also knew that they were trying to figure out what to do.

I was in deep thought about what was going to happen to the future, whether it really was going to happen. Whether Leo and I will still be together. Whether everything will change even more.

"I guess they weren't kidding, dude." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mateo whispering to Grace, Leo, and I. We all looked at him and nodded. Silence again.

"You know, she's right." Leo says breaking the silence. We look at him. "All of us honestly aren't always going to be together. I mean you and Grace have to move with your guy-es life considering you guys have a child on the way. Mateo you have your whole dance career ahead of you. I have to move on making more movies and stuff. Everyone really is moving on."

It was that time when I realize that I, actually everyone was going to have to accept that fact that it was all true. We all have to face reality. Everything won't be the same anymore. We. Have. To. Move. On. I mean whether we like it or not, that's how life is. Eventually everyone at the table will have kids of their own and have a life.

On the other side of the table, I saw the most unlikely person to ever say anything sincere, stand up.

I rose an eyebrow at this, this was going to be very interesting.

Let's see how our _"man" _ was going to handle this.

**(Yay! I finally finished xD. So, who is our man lmfao. And yes, I do realize that a lot of things here our repeated but meh, whatever. **

**So, what's he going to say? Who is he? Is he going to fail? What will happen next?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH=) I REALLY WANT TO MEET EVERYONE OF YOUS AND GIVE YOU A HUG XD**

**Random shoutout to-sawesome1=) **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!=)**


	11. Chapter 11 AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys...Remember me?

Yeah. My name is Kim and I am the author of

-Stranded

-100 Kick Moments

-Secrets Come Out

-The Next Chapter

and

-Hidden Feelings.

At first I did not want to write this nor post this. I wanted to just disappear completely and stop writing stories and contining to try to update stories as well. But I felt that that would not be fair to the people who read my stories. Listen, I have really good reasons to why I am leaving fanfiction. net for good.

For one, although it's summer, there are many things that I am going to do and that I have planned-volleyball camp, camp, trip to Los Angles, etc- I won't have any time to update my stories nor make new ones. For two, I need to get my priorites straight. I have a boyfriend now and I have like many things that I have to do with my family and friends this summer. For three, I'm tired of Kickin It...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But like seriously... I mean there's no new episodes to give me inspiration and it's really making me mad. Not only that but the lecayla feels are just too much for me to handle and I just can't put myself into writing a kick and or leolivia one. Obviously, I still ship em and like the show, but I'm just not feeling it anymore- I don't like it as much. Number four, I need to move on from this phase of my life, I'm getting older and I'm realizing that YOLO xD just kidding that's way over used. But like I- errrr this is hard to explain. But like I realize there are so many things that I wanna do and like if I'm stuck in my room writing all day, I- Guys, I just want MY adventure. I wanna live my life. But anyway yep.

Those are my reasons. I hope y'all's won't give me hate mail or whatever but like I hope you understand me.

Okay, I'm not exactly going to leave fanfiction, just stop writing stories. I'll still be reading Kickin It stories and other stories from different like things. I'll still be following stories, uhm, I'll still be favoriting stories. Ya get it. But yeah.

Maybe in a distant future I'll write something again. Maybe sooner than that. I don't know. But all I know is that I won't be writing for a real long while and well I'm not exactly taking a break in writing but just- I just wanted to say this in case I do come back or don't. I wanted y'all's to know what happened to me... If you care that is..

My stories WILL be up for adoption though! Uhm just tell/ask me/ PM first though. I want to tell you a few things before you get it. I want to like tell you how I want them to end and what not. Like I still have my idea book- YA know what, lmfao just PM and we'll talk about it:)

Anyways...Thank you for alll the reviews. All the kind ones, all the hateful ones, every one of them. I want to thank you guys for giving me experince in case I would want to be a writer one day or some sort like that. I want to thank some of you guys for making me per say stronger. I want to thank the people who stayed with me till the end:)

-mezsalin23

-bellafan22

-LiveYourPassions

-jackandkimforever

-LoveShipper

and so on. There are so many people I want to thank but I just can't remember all y'all's cuz all y'all's are so many! And I am thankful for that. Uhm...Thanks for the amazing ideas that y'all's gave me and thanks for writing amazing stories that I just like fell in love with.

So anyway, I love you guys and I hope y'all's won't hate me. But this isn't exactly goodbye...But this isn't exactly a hello.

Byee *kisses and hugs!*

-Kimberly Anne :)/rockyb12110.

MWAH LOVE YALLS


End file.
